ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction
This is a page to discuss the Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction series. Run Time The series starts February 17, 2012 at 8:30 pm EST. Paperluigi ttyd... Because i'm Awesome! 13:39, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Fine... Okay, fine, I don't know why you can't just accept it on comments to make it easier, but... can I join? Smurƒs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 14:24, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :I need to know your character's name, powers (see below for explanation), and a catch phrase. Powers can be one major, such as super strength, flight, lasers, -trix, and three minors such as enhanced skills (not speed.) Then we need confirmation from Rob (macaroni). Paperluigi ttyd... Because i'm Awesome! 20:45, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Tennyson Force page If you need more pages, you are more than welcome to make a Tennyson Force page episode. Ovserve the page to get a small idea of it. (Insert screams of pain here) 22:52, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :No thank you we dont really need more episodes. Paperluigi ttyd... Because i'm Awesome! 20:05, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Season 8 Can we start it? From RexTennyson. : Season 7 is the last seasoon. the last episode is titeled Series Final ME AUTOGRAPH IS EPIC CUZ I SAID SO!!!!!!!!!! 00:07, February 11, 2012 (UTC) : Is there gonna be a sequel, how about'' Return to Ben 10 Fan Fiction? ::No, no it should be series ''finale not final, meaning that there will be an eighth season Paperluigi ttyd... Because i'm Awesome! 12:15, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::You should call it SEASON FINALLY. Not series finaly. ME AUTOGRAPH IS EPIC CUZ I SAID SO!!!!!!!!!! 12:18, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Sequel If you do not yet know, the sequel to The Battle to Save Wikia is The Battle 2 Defeat Generator Rex Fan Fiction. If you a returning put your signature for confirmation. If you want to be a new character you can put your signature. We will starts writing script in may, or possibly not even until the summer time (june/july). Co-Writers If you want to co-write the series, just put a link to your talk page so we can communicate easier. The link should say who's talk page the link takes you to. Meaning, (user name) *I want to co-write! *Oh, oh, ME TOO! *Message Wall:Skleiman I wanna co-write. Season 10 When we start Season 10, its gonna have the best are yet. Prepare yourselves to be in the time period of Benicus X Fan Ficta (Ben 10 Fan Fiction in Latin is Ben X (roman numeral of 10) Fan Ficta, then i changed Ben to Benicus) I don't know about you, but i can't wait! Paperluigi ttyd... Because i'm Awesome! 17:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Theme Song Does the series have a theme song man! I would have been scared if I wasn't so darn good. 17:54, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :This is the theme song, this is the theme song, this is the theme song, so listen to my cry. :We're having fun forever, we beings friends for now, we're acting as if we just met, but we don't ever from, cause... :This is the theme song, this is the theme song, this is the theme song, so listen to my cry. This is the theme song, this is the theme song, this is the theme song, so listen to my cry. :Solo :Remix users starts beat boxing and signing parts of the theme songs from Ben 10 and Generator Rex :It started when an alien device did what it :Make way we're gonna have fun tonight :Now he's got superpowers he's no ordinary kid :So make way, for, us, cause, this Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction, and cause :This is the theme song, this is the theme song, this is the theme song, so listen to my cry. This is the theme song, this is the theme song, this is the theme song, so listen to my cry. This is the theme song, this is the theme song, this is the theme song, so listen to my cry. YEAH! Woo! :Written by Paperluigi ttyd and brought to you by Wikia. Season 10 Arc What is that arc about? :Paperluigi ttyd... Because i'm Awesome! 20:48, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :Can I make a ending theme song? From RexTennyson! ::The ending theme song is just an instumental version of the main theme song And Rex remember to sign your posts. Paperluigi ttyd... Because i'm Awesome! 21:57, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Sponsors Who should our sponsors be. We kinda need to say at the end our production company and "brought to you by __" I think we should say our production company is Cartoon Network Studios (Ben 10's production company) and Ben 10 Fan Fiction Productions (a made-up company). Our sponsors should be Bandai (makers of Ben 10 toys) and Wikia. Paperluigi ttyd... Because i'm Awesome! 21:57, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Shorts I was thinking: Before we officially start the series, could we make some shorts? I would have been scared if I was so DARN good... 22:07, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Can I join? In some episode can I, Dan, join? Name: Dan Age: 13 Powers: Mechamorph powers and Super Strength The Ermac incident... The rip-off books... The Spanish... It's happening. 2012 truly is the end. 21:18, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Holiday Episodes I'm making myself in charge of all holiday episodes. CrimsonChaos99 (Wall - Blog - ) 23:27, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Look, i'm not sure what the other writers are going to say, but i think that we should work together to create holiday episodes. Paperluigi ttyd... Because i'm Awesome! 23:36, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Pilot The pilot episode Blah Blah Blah is done Paperluigi ttyd... Because i'm Awesome! 13:38, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Video Games No one is to make a video game, there is only one and it is to be made this summer. Paperluigi ttyd... Because i'm Awesome! 13:38, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Reviews/Fans BTMT has a reviews system, we should too. Its better than fans cause people can say what they like about it and what they don't Paperluigi ttyd... Because i'm Awesome! 13:38, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Running For April's Featured Series I am planning on nomianting this for april's featured series. As you may no you can't vote for a seires you nominated or created. But all of you should be able to vote. Paperluigi ttyd... Because i'm Awesome! 13:38, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Y'know know why? Because We're AWESOME! But the real reason is because Weegee really created it, not us. Crossover with User World That's what we're gonna be doing soon, and also, i think we forgot to add episode 71 You mean Obi Wan never told you that I AM YOUR FATHER! 22:08, April 7, 2012 (UTC) What happened to all the pictures on the Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction page